Hunting Knife
The is a practical and widely available weapon and tool of survival in the late period of the American west. It is distinct as having a large, straight fixed-blade and a wide hilt. In Red Dead Redemption, Marston carries a large with him at all times, and uses it for melee combat, for skinning and carving animals, and to kill or untie hogtied NPC's. Combat Marston can use his to engage in melee combat with enemies. The player can block most animal attacks with the knife as well (using R1 on PS3, RB on Xbox) . This is crucial in fighting powerful and deadly animals, such as Cougars. Also, by crouching, it is possible to do a stealth kill with the ; additionally, it is possible to slit the throats of hogtied captives (must be crouching with the knife out). A similar attack can be used on unsuspecting, sleeping victims by pressing a button prompt near them. The can also be wielded on horseback. The player slashes to the left and right sides of the mount. This is especially useful for hunting predatory animals such as the Cougar and Bear, and for completing Master Hunter challenges. A running gallop can allow the player to strike the foe and move out of harm's way quickly. If the player is struck, the mount may be killed, but the player can still recover without being killed, but with the chance of getting hit. It's also a very good weapon for fighting packs of Wolves, both on foot and on horseback. The Knife is also a very powerful weapon in hardcore multiplayer. Hunting and Skinning Marston is very proficient with his Hunting Knife; he can use it to skin and process any animals that he hunts, allowing him to obtain furs, pelts, teeth, horns, hearts and other animal products, which can later be sold to merchants for cash. Although the player does not control said skinning, a cutscene is shown depicting how Marston uses the knife. If done correctly it is possible to kill a bear with a single slash. This is quite tricky as you're more than likely to fail and get eaten. Trivia *The is based upon the Bowie Knife, except without the knuckleduster grip, because that was not used until World War I. *The Hunting Knife is able to kill most animals/people with 2 or 3 and sometimes 4 slashes. *The knife is used for many Master Hunter challenges. *Sometimes while using the infinite Dead-Eye cheat together with Dead-Eye level 1, a glitch allows the player to use the hunting knife while in Dead-Eye. *If you have the Legends and Killers DLC and you are playing as a character from Red Dead Revolver the player's hunting knife's hilt will be red and yellow just as it was in Red Dead Revolver. *In the Liars and Cheats DLC, it is usable in the Grand Prix mode to slash at other racers and their horses. *It cannot be found in Undead Nightmare, being replaced with the Torch. *It is also possible for Martson to make a "Stealth Kill" with knife, player can do this by approaching the victim from the back, then pressing the R2/RT button, which will make Martson slit the victim's throath. Gallery File:Bowieknife.jpg|Bowie Knife File:Throat.jpg|One way to use the rdr_hunting_knife01.jpg|Now that's a knife... Achievement/Trophies The following trophy/achievement can be acquired in Multiplayer when using the : es:Cuchillo de caza Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Redemption Equipment Category:Multiplayer Category:Weapons